Stories: Lost Dog's Quest
Lost Dog's Quest is a story made by PaperMarioFan1000. It is about a lost Polterpup named Polters on his quest to find a new owner, as his owner has died from a falling rock. Characters * Polters * Dog-Owner * Crazy Man * Popple So Far.. Story Narrator: '''So let me tell you a story about a story about... A Tale of a Ghostly Dog. So it all started when the Pet Owner and his dog went to the Cliffside. '''Dog Owner: "It's a nice day to be back at the Cliffside, right Polters?" Polters: (Polters nods in agreement.) Dog Owner: ''"Lets sit on the cliffside and watch the sunset."'' Polters: ''"'Ruff!"'' (Polters sat next to the Dog Owner.) 'Narrator: '''It would have been a good sunset, but something really terrible has happened... (The rock that they were sitting on fell.) (When the Duo landed, it caused extra rocks to fall down which it landed on only the Dog Owner..) (The Dog Owner has died..) '''Polters: '(Polters wimpers, looking one last glance at his owner before he moves on.) '''Polters: ''"'Ruff ruff.."'' (Polters runs off in the wild finding a new owner.. But it isn't easy as he expects it to be.) Polters: Ruff ruff. Polters runs up the hill seeing a strange rock, Polters climbs up the rock and the rock began to shake, A golem came out Polters whimpered The golem tried to smash the ghostly dog, but failed. And ended up being licked by the poltergeist dog and fell off the hill, the Golem was immobolized for a while. 'Narrator: '''The ghostly dog went off into the woods, finding wide varieties of animals he's never seen before. And then... ''It started to rain... The dog ran as fast as he could. 'Narrator: '''Good thing though, he has found shelter... A rundown abandoned shack. Hopefully he might find an owner. '''Polters: '''Ruff ruff? ''Polters shakes as the water falls off from his body. 'Narrator: '''The busted shack he was in was a dusty place with broken furniture etc. Even some hanged furniture fell down too. Polters, took a nap... Until... ''A man comes down from the ladder. 'Crazy Man: '''What in the world? Ooh! Nice catch for me! I've found a ghostly dog! Now, time to check my cookbook on how to cook Spectre Houndmeat! Cmon little doggie! ''The crazy old man was holding a Water-forged cleaver on one hand. 'Crazy Man: '''Whoops! I forgot, My stew's goin' on! ''The man went to get his stew. Polters made a great escape. 'Narrator: '''Many adventures await this specter hound, but I'm just gonna stop talking for a while, I need a break! '''Polters: '''Ruff ruff! ''Polters ran as fast as he could, and now he bumped into a person. '???: '''Hey! You don't bump into other criminals, see? '???: '''Ooh, it's one of those rare dogs in here, I'mma name you Rookie. Now you listen to what I say, see? '''Polters: '''Ruff? '''Popple: '''Now now now, I forgot to introduce me self, I say. Popple is the name, I say. '''Popple: '''Now don't just stand there, let's go! Boo! Boo, I say. ''-Echo Creek Bank-''''' '''Popple: '''Alright, we go with the plan, see? Now if we get caught, we're in trouble Rookie, You got that? '''Polters (Rookie): '''Yip yip! '''Popples: '''Lets go as planned! W.I.P. Category:Stories Category:Dark Stories